The Mysterious Carnival
This is set in Equestria Girls universe Summary When the girls hear about a carnival being haunted they reve up the old Equestrian Machine and head out to solve the mystery Episode (We open on night at Sugercube Corner inside the teens of Carterlot High are having a fun time we pan over to see the girls) Applejack:And Big Macintosh said that Cheerilee is his girlfriend. Rarity:Pinkie Pie what is that thing you're eating? Pinkie Pie:It's a cake sandwich. (About to eat it when Spike takes it) Spike:Yum yum. Pinkie Pie:Huh? What happen? Sci-Twi:Hey guys listen up. (Shows them article about the haunted carnival)The old Funtime Carnival is said to be haunted. Fluttershy:Haunted?! Oh my. Rainbow Dash:So? We're not Scooby-Doo. Sunset:No but if it's related to Equestria then we got to investigate. (They head for the van Sunset starts it up and they make it) Pinkie Pie:Let's see what we can investigate at the snack bar. Spike:You think they'll have an hot dogs? Pinkie Pie:I hope so. (Cuts to a machine that tells your fortune Applejack pops a coin in a card pops out reading INVESTIGATE THE ROLLER COASTER DART GAME TUNNEL OF LOVE AND SIDESHOW) Rarity:Whatever does it mean? Sunset:I don't know but come on let's look for some clues to this. (Cuts to Pinkie and Spike with hot dogs) Pinkie Pie:Hey look at this old gear it looks like it's been taken apart. Spike:Must be a clue. (A hooded figure in a cloak crips past them frightening Spike) Spike:Whoa! Pinkie Pie:What's wrong Spike? You act like Fluttershy when she sees a ghost. Spike:Yeah I thought I did. (Cuts to Applejack Rarity and Sci-Twi at the dart game) Rarity:What kind of clues could we ever find here? Sci-Twi like those empty paint buckets. Applejack:And balloons filled up and darts everywhere. (Throws a dart) Bullseye! (Pink paint splashes everywhere even on Rarity making her scream) Rarity:Ahhhhhhh! Applejack:Relax it's only a bit of paint. Rarity:It's more then just only a bit of paint! Applejack:Like when you feel in the mud you were pitchin a fit about your clothes? Rarity:YES!!!!!! Sci-Twi:This is a clue! (Takes the buckets and darts cuts to tunnel of love the other three are investigating it) Fluttershy:I'm scared. Rainbow Dash:Relax. It's just a ride. Sunset:Yeah. It's only a nice calm quiet ride. Fluttershy:It's getting dark! (Ghost faces are everywhere causing Fluttershy to scream and they splash out Sunset notices hologram projectors) Sunset:STOP! It's only projections. Rainbow Dash:This is another clue! Of course! We gotta go tell the others. (Cuts to sideshow tent) Rarity:The only place we haven't looked is the sideshow. Applejack:Yeah c'mon y'all. (They look around) Spike:Hey look a clue. (Blueprints are the clue) Sci-Twi:This is the clue to end all clues. And we got to catch this ghost. (They head for the hall of mirrors and Pinkie Pie finds a smoke bomb) Fluttershy:Pinkie isn't that Trixie's smoke bomb? Pinkie Pie:I don't know. (The ghost appears it's the same one Spike saw) Spike:That's the guy I saw run past the roller coaster! Ghost:I am the Funtime Ghost! Leave now. I am a real ghost you can't catch me. Rainbow Dash:We'll see about that! (Uses her genome to sonic run and crashes and doesn't brake the mirror) Rarity:It's only a reflection. (He runs down the hall cackling) Applejack:After that varmint! (He runs and Fluttershy and Spike are cowering until he trips on them now Fluttershy and Spike are on top of him the Gang comes cuts to reporters crowding around them and the police) Reporter:Rainbooms do you know who the Funtime Ghost is? Sci-Twi:That's easy the Funtime Ghost is in fact..... (Spike pulls mask off with his mouth) Sci-Twi:Flam and his brother Flim who were trying to swindle people out of their money by then investors coming and they scare them into leaving behind their offer checks and cash in at the banks. Flim:And we would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dog! (Police cuffs him as well cuts to a clubhouse the next day) Applejack:Hey listen to this y'all. Teenage Girls and Dog Solve Funtime Carnival Mystery. Flim Flam Brothers taken into custody by police for swindling real estate scamming and scaring away people. (As she folds up the paper) Rainbow Dash:A mystery has been solved. Fluttershy:Spike would you like another Spikey Snack ? Spike:Sure Fluttershy. (Eats it and cheers a Scooby Doo catchphrase) Spike:Spikey-Dikey-Dooooo! END